


Пара зябликов в латунной клетке

by evil_triffid



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Purple Prose, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tenderness, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_triffid/pseuds/evil_triffid
Summary: Джеймс Кларк Росс привёз Фрэнсиса Крозье из Арктики, но обнаружил, что Фрэнсис стал совершенно другим человеком – пожалуй, самым поразительным изменением является постоянный спутник Фрэнсиса – Джеймс Фицджеймс. И Джеймсу лишь случайно удаётся обнаружить истинную природу отношений между Фрэнсисом и Фицджеймсом.Перевод восхитительной работы fiendlikequeen "A Pair of Finches in a Brass Cage".
Relationships: Ann Coulman Ross/James Clark Ross, Francis Crozier/James Fitzjames, James Clark Ross/Francis Crozier (unrequited)
Kudos: 4





	Пара зябликов в латунной клетке

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pair of Finches in a Brass Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267587) by [fiendlikequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendlikequeen/pseuds/fiendlikequeen). 



***

По словам сэра Джеймса Кларка Росса, эта история начинается с зябликов Энн. На самом же деле – это уже почти конец сказки, начавшейся за полмира вдали и за несколько лет до этого. Её первая глава написана не в латунной птичьей клетке, стоящей в гостиной на Элиот Плейс, а нацарапана среди скрежещущих льдов, стонущего дерева и умирающих людей.

Но согласно восприятию Джеймса, повествование берёт своё начало очень скромно – с пары зябликов.

– Джеймс, – говорит Энн самым обычным поздним осенним утром. Её голос звучит так, как будто она почти настроена сказать что-то умное и, возможно, едкое, но не хочет, чтобы её обвиняли в грубости. – Разве эти двое не напоминают тебе других двоих?

Джеймс поднимает взгляд от газеты и видит, что Энн рассматривает птичью клетку, в которой обитает подарок от леди Джейн Франклин – пара зябликов.

Джеймс просто не может ей не улыбнуться.

– Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, дорогая.

– Тогда подойди и посмотри сам.

Он откладывает газету и присоединяется к ней возле клетки. По её указанию он использует свой самый критический взгляд.

– Я, – произносит он с шутливой серьёзностью мгновение спустя, – до сих пор не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

Она смеётся.

– Смотри сюда, – говорит она, указывая на клетку. – Их здесь двое. И вот этот, вот он – самец. Довольно милый, правда? Он – тот, который так красиво поёт.

– Вполне, – это звучит сухо. Птичка мила, конечно же, но Джеймс не орнитолог.

– А вот это его пара, – продолжает она, указывая на другого зяблика. – По сравнению с ним она маленькая и довольно бесцветная. Она почти не поёт и ведёт себя застенчиво. Смотри, теперь она прячется за своим дружком.

Джеймс убеждается в заявлении своей супруги, рассматривая самку зяблика, которая прыгнула за спину самца и теперь с некоторым подозрением на него смотрит.

– А теперь, кого мы знаем, похожего на них?

Джеймс поднимает бровь, поворачиваясь от клетки к Энн, чья улыбка кажется почти озорной.

– В одном слишком много слов, а во втором – ни одного. Фицджеймс, – говорит она, указывая на самца, – и Фрэнсис, – добавляет она, кивая на самку.

Джеймс смеётся вместе с Энн, а затем обнимает её, чтобы поцеловать. Когда она выскальзывает из хватки его рук, он вновь обращает внимание на птиц. Он просовывает палец в клетку, и, как ни странно испытывает тягу погладить зяблика-Фрэнсиса. Но вместо этого зяблик-Фицджеймс бросается на него, пытаясь злобно укусить своим туповатым клювиком.

Энн в восторге хлопает в ладоши, источая похвалу свирепому маленькому созданию.

– О, молодец, храбрый кроха! Какой он верный старший помощник, как он преданно защищает своего капитана. Теперь мне _придётся_ называть его Фицджеймс! Нет, Фиц _зяблик_!

Фицзяблик, боже праведный. Джеймс не будет рассказывать об этом Фрэнсису.

*****

Птички Энн – Фицзяблик и Чирикзье – теперь любимчики детей, а их имена служат для Джеймса постоянным источником раздражения – и частенько всплывают в памяти. Они приходят ему на ум и две недели спустя, когда на ужине в Адмиралтействе Джеймс замечает одного из тёзок этих птиц.

Джеймс видит Фрэнсиса, который неловко стоит возле камина и втянут в разговор, в котором он, как известно Джеймсу, совершенно не желает участвовать. В своей парадной форме он выглядит скованным и напряжённым, таким же накрахмаленным, как его воротничок, и жёстким, как доска.

Бедный Фрэнсис никогда не был одним из тех, для кого естественны политика и светские беседы. Лучший из людей, но, разумеется, не самый дружелюбный из них.

Джеймс пересекает комнату, чтобы спасти своего друга, как это часто случалось и ранее. Он пробирается через море отполированной латуни и шелестящего шёлка, не сводя глаз с горизонта: Фрэнсис. Подойдя ближе, он обнаруживает и другую фигуру, стремительно направляющуюся в сторону Фрэнсиса, чтобы занять то место, на которое он был нацелен.

Джеймс Фицджеймс, выглядящий настолько же непринуждённым, насколько Фрэнсис кажется не в своей тарелке. Он суетится у локтя Фрэнсиса – весь из себя весёлая болтовня и сверкающие улыбки. Взгляд Фицджеймса мимолётно падает на Джеймса, и это отнюдь не приветливый взгляд.

Улыбка Фрэнсиса, когда тот здоровается с Джеймсом, хрупкая и ломкая, а навязанная ему весёлость не достигает глаз. Позже Джеймс наблюдает за тем, как Фрэнсис и Фицджеймс почти прижимаются друг к другу, что-то шепча, и задаётся вопросом – о чём же они говорят.

*****

Фрэнсис, который и раньше стеснялся повышенного внимания, теперь неуловим как призрак. Но Джеймс знает его пристанище, и это Лондон.

Фрэнсис поселился в скромном доме в центральной части города. Это удивляет Джеймса. Он был наполовину уверен, что Фрэнсис взойдёт на борт корабля, отправляющегося в тёплое и отдалённое местечко, чтобы больше никто и никогда его не увидел. Но Фрэнсис в Лондоне и никуда не собирается.

Фрэнсис в Лондоне, и Джеймс _увидится_ с ним, и эта встреча пройдёт без Фицджеймса. Без Фицджеймса, который всегда, всегда рядом с Фрэнсисом, сопровождает его с покорным послушанием королевского фаворита.

Три дня спустя после того безотрадного ужина в Адмиралтействе, Джеймс решает навестить Фрэнсиса. Ведь Фрэнсис почтил его приглашением – наполненным запинающейся, грубоватой привязанностью, которую Джеймс всегда находил столь милой, – и сказал, что Джеймс может заглянуть к нему в любое время, в какое только пожелает.

– Когда ты обнаружишь, где он скрывается, передавай ему мою любовь, – говорит Энн.

– Конечно, дорогая, – отвечает Джеймс. Он целует её, отбивается от объятий более чем одного из своих детей и отправляется на поиски Фрэнсиса Крозье.

Он уходит в туманное утро, как натуралист – на поиски излюбленной территории исследуемого зверя. Он рассчитывает найти Фрэнсиса в его естественной среде обитания: запершегося в скудной обстановке и жалкого, как сам грех.

Что он обнаруживает, так это то, что дверной звонок в доме Фрэнсиса сломан – и поэтому он ждёт на пороге добрых пять минут, громко стуча в дверь, за что Фрэнсис потом долго и избыточно извиняется – и что его домоправительница отправилась по поручению, за что Фрэнсис также приносит свои извинения.

Это не сулит ничего хорошего этому дому в остальных отношениях.

И только представьте себе изумление Джеймса, переступившего порог и открывшего для себя, что Фрэнсис является владельцем отлично меблированного дома – удобного, уютного и совершенно непохожего на него самого.

– Хм, – говорит он, когда Фрэнсис берёт его шляпу и пальто. – Заметное улучшение по сравнению с твоими обычными условиями проживания, Фрэнсис.

Фрэнсис одаривает его тёплой улыбкой, которая так чудесно соответствует тому человеку, которого Джеймс считал потерянным, что на мгновение он теряет дар речи.

– Ты хочешь сказать, это лучше, чем брезентовая палатка и вонючий спальный мешок?

Джеймс имел в виду совсем другое, но это не имеет значения.

Он следует за Фрэнсисом в гостиную, но успевает присесть лишь на пару секунд, прежде чем обнаруживает нечто более шокирующее, чем внезапная любовь Фрэнсиса к уюту домашнего очага: Фрэнсис живёт не один.

Нет никакого унылого холостяка, которого ожидал увидеть Джеймс. Доказательства очевидны – ведь он слышит уверенные шаги, приближающиеся к лестнице, а вместе с ними и безошибочно узнаваемый голос:

– Фрэнсис, милый, возможно, ты видел где-то мой жилет сливового цвета? Я очень надеюсь, что миссис Коллинз не отнесла его в прачечную, ведь я бы так…

Джеймс Фицджеймс заходит в гостиную и немедленно умолкает. Всего на долю секунды какое-то смутное чувство проносится по его лицу, после чего оно вновь обретает своё привычное дружелюбное выражение.

– Сэр Джеймс, – произносит он, пересекая комнату и протягивая для пожатия тёплую руку. – Какой приятный сюрприз. Крозье не сказал мне, что ожидает гостя.

Он бросает эту фамилию – Крозье – с таким легкомысленным пренебрежением, как если бы произносил фамилию какого-то неблизкого знакомого, а в предыдущей фразе вовсе не выдыхал имя Фрэнсиса с такой привычной нежностью, которая пробуждает нечто трудное для понимания у Джеймса в груди.

– Моя вина. Это я навязался Фрэнсису без предупреждения, – признаётся Джеймс.

Щёки Фрэнсиса покраснели, они так ярко вспыхнули, что Джеймс в недоумении. Рот Фрэнсиса приоткрыт, а взгляд опущен вниз и кажется виноватым, почти как у человека, получившего пощёчину.

– Он Вам что-нибудь предлагал выпить? Нашей домоправительницы нет дома, но я могу приготовить чай. Или, если Вы желаете, бренди.

Джеймс отрывает взгляд от Фрэнсиса, чтобы встретиться глазами с Фицджеймсом.

– Я не хотел бы навязываться.

Фрэнсис говорит в одной из своих самых ворчливых манер:

– Ты не навязываешься, Джеймс.

От этих слов Фицджеймс заметно вздрагивает.

Джеймс остаётся на час, выпивает жалкую чашку чая, от которой не получает никакого удовольствия. Он так надеялся откровенно поговорить с Фрэнсисом, как это бывало между ними на протяжении столь многих лет. Фрэнсис ему ближе, чем друг, и дороже брата – разве он не заслужил искренность Фрэнсиса?

Но всё это время Фрэнсис практически ничего не говорит – безмолвная фигура, которая едва ли отводит от Фицджеймса взгляд.

*****

– Фицджеймс живёт с ним, – позже объясняет Джеймс жене. Или, возможно, это Фрэнсис живёт с Фицджеймсом. Хотя вряд ли это имеет значение.

Энн пожимает плечами, явно не беспокоясь. Она бросает семена в птичью клетку.

– После того, что они пережили вместе, я не удивлена, что они чувствуют себя комфортно в обществе друг друга.

Это верно. И Фрэнсис никогда бы не согласился снова жить на Элиот Плейс. Почему же тогда Джеймс должен обнаружить своего дражайшего друга вполне довольным в обществе Фицджеймса?

*****

Проходят недели, прежде чем Джеймс снова видит Фрэнсиса. Его не может не ранить тот факт, что Фрэнсис избегает общества, поскольку, поступая таким образом, он также избегает и Джеймса.

Совершенно случайно Джеймс сталкивается с ним в Гайд-парке – неспешно гуляющим по почти достроенному Хрустальному дворцу. Он уже почти что собирается его окликнуть, но рядом с ним находится вездесущий Фицджеймс.

Фрэнсис шагает с Фицджеймсом бок о бок. Оба мужчины улыбаются; нет, они смеются. Джеймс наблюдает за тем, как Фицджеймс опускает руку на предплечье Фрэнсиса, а затем наклоняется к нему, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо какое-то слово.

Джеймс не может вынести улыбки на лице Фрэнсиса и отворачивается прочь.

*****

– Очевидно, что один Джеймс ничем не хуже другого, – замечает Джеймс в тот же вечер за четвёртым стаканом портвейна.

Энн, неодобрительно на него поглядывающая, отваживается предположить:

– Фицджеймс?

– Я не могу этого понять. Он _терпеть не мог_ этого человека. Не испытывал к нему ничего, кроме презрения. А теперь я обнаруживаю, что Фрэнсис постоянно находится в его обществе…

– А не в твоём? – тон голоса Энн мягкий, но смысл её слов жесток.

– Ну…

– Ты что – жена, обнаружившая своего мужа в объятиях другой женщины? – спрашивает она. Только от Энн Джеймс мог воспринимать подобную критику без возражений. – Разве ты не можешь быть доволен тем, что Фрэнсис обрёл такую близость? Разумеется, никто не заслуживает этого больше, чем он.

Джеймс не может придумать ответа. Если бы Фрэнсис мог обрести такую близость с _ним самим_ , как это было раньше!

*****

В следующий раз он сталкивается с Фрэнсисом в ювелирном магазине. Джеймс решил порадовать Энн какой-нибудь безделушкой, возможно, подвеской, чтобы украсить её великолепную белую шею. Среди стеклянных витрин, заполненных переливающимся золотом и сверкающими драгоценными камнями, он обнаруживает своего неуловимого Фрэнсиса.

Джеймс удивлён, что Фрэнсис оказался без Фицджеймса, но не удивился бы обнаружить, что тот спрятал его в карман своего пальто, чтобы, подобно дешёвому фокуснику на сцене, по личной прихоти извлечь его оттуда. Однако Фрэнсис один и пребывает в своей стихии, поскольку, видимо, что-то ворчливо высказывает магазинному служащему.

Поглощённый этой задачей Фрэнсис не замечает приближения Джеймса. Тот подкрадывается к Фрэнсису и заговорщицким тоном бормочет:

– Как насчёт вот этого, старичок?

Он указывает на случайный предмет перед Фрэнсисом – прекрасные карманные часы на золотой цепочке – и Фрэнсис вздрагивает, как испуганная птица. На мгновение в его глазах появляется дикое выражение, а затем он усмехается.

– Ты напугал этого старичка почти до смерти, – шутливо жалуется он.

Это тот самый Фрэнсис, которого так хорошо знает Джеймс – человек, который обычно мрачен даже в хорошем настроении.

– Тогда мне следует быть особо осторожным. Я ведь не хочу убивать _неподражаемого_ капитана Фрэнсиса Крозье, не так ли?

Фрэнсис фыркает, что довольно неблагопристойно, после чего следует возмущение, которое выражено так:

– Господь милосердный. Если ты когда-либо снова навесишь на меня этот нелепый ярлык, я избавлю нас всех от проблем и повешусь из-за ужасного смущения.

– Фрэнсис Крозье, вернувшийся из хищной пасти огромного белого небытия, убит заслуженной похвалой. Трагедия, достойная Софокла, тебе не кажется?

Шутка Джеймса срывается с его губ прежде, чем он успевает передумать. История Фрэнсиса и в самом деле трагична, с таким не стоит шутить. Ведь так много людей – людей Фрэнсиса – погибло. Он отчётливо видит, как взгляд Фрэнсиса застывает и становится ломким, словно тонкий лёд на холоде в конце ноября. Затем на его лице появляется крошечная улыбка.

– Мне и раньше говорили, – отмечает он, – что в моей жизни слишком много трагедий. Я не могу не согласиться с этим, но факт в том, что у трагических героев хватает здравого смысла умереть, когда их история заканчивается.

Беспокойство о вечно погруженном в меланхолию человеке.

– Фрэнсис…

Фрэнсис отмахивается от беспокойства Джеймса. И его улыбки почти достаточно для того, чтобы развеять тревоги Джеймса. Он собирается что-то сказать – что-то, что не имеет особого значения – но в это мгновение появляется служащий магазина с маленькой коробкой, обёрнутой в коричневую бумагу. Он передаёт её Фрэнсису.

Любопытство Джеймса побеждает.

– Не для мисс Крэкрофт, конечно же?

Судя по всему, ухаживания Фрэнсиса не возобновлялись, и это весьма огорчает бедную Софию. Джеймс, разумеется, не может винить её за отказ Фрэнсису – ведь Фрэнсис, хотя и заслуживал почестей и счастья, но всё же был без гроша за душой, ирландцем, угрюмым и слишком уж тянулся к спиртному. Едва ли он являлся тем супругом, который мог бы заставить женщину почувствовать себя счастливой или защищённой; и, вопреки каким-либо чувствам, которые София могла бы питать к Фрэнсису, отвергнуть его ухаживания было более чем разумным решением.

Сейчас он избавился от алкогольной зависимости и, похоже, успокоился, выйдя на достойную пенсию, но он всё ещё ирландец, всё ещё угрюм и теперь слишком уж тянется к Фицджеймсу, поэтому, как ни крути, он всё-таки будет неподходящей парой.

Но тем не менее, Джеймс не может не чувствовать изрядный прилив неприязни к женщине, которая была источником такой сильной душевной боли для его дражайшего друга.

Является ли Фрэнсис его дражайшим другом до сих пор? Джеймсу хотелось бы так думать.

Вышеупомянутый мужчина покраснел.

– Эээ. Нет. Это не для Софии.

Джеймсу становится всё интереснее.

– Значит, ещё одна дама? Надеюсь, ты не обидишься на моё удивление, но…

– Нет, – выпаливает Фрэнсис. – Это не так. Я… Это подарок для друга.

Ему даже не нужно говорить – для кого именно. Джеймс кивает, и внезапно между Джеймсом и Фрэнсисом оказывается огромное расстояние – как если бы они стояли поодаль на паковом льду, глядя друг на друга, а между ними лежало плато безжалостной холодной белизны. Но если бы это было действительно так, то Джеймс мог бы пересечь снег и лёд, чтобы встретить Фрэнсиса, а Фрэнсис мог бы сделать то же самое ради него, независимо от расстояния. А сейчас это кажется невозможным.

В растянувшемся между ними молчании Фрэнсис кладёт коробку в карман пальто. Он похоже, собирается уходить, но на мгновение задерживается. Крохотная пауза – небольшой проблеск света и тепла в сердце Джеймса.

– Пожалуйста, заходи в гости, – говорит Фрэнсис. Он прижимает палец к груди Джеймса, постукивая чуть выше сердца. Прикосновения достаточно, чтобы Джеймс встрепенулся. – В любое удобное время. Тебе всегда рады.

Джеймс кивает, и Фрэнсис уходит навстречу зимнему ветру.

*****

– Если он пригласил тебя в гости, то ты должен пойти, – позже говорит ему Энн. – Если только ты не боишься чего-то. Может быть, Фицджеймса?

Джеймс _не боится_ важничающего, жеманного и яркого Фицджеймса, которого держит при себе Фрэнсис. Хотя, боже праведный, он сам себе напоминает Фрэнсиса, когда думает о том, насколько странно, что Фицджеймс, о котором Фрэнсис некогда был столь низкого мнения, а Джеймс – наоборот, высокого, – теперь так кардинально изменил свои позиции в их восприятии. Чтобы доказать свои слова, он ждёт ещё неделю, а затем, когда больше не в силах терпеть многозначительный и одновременно вызывающий взгляд Энн, отправляется к дому Фрэнсиса.

Это происходит в прохладный полдень, облачный и грозящий либо дождём, либо снегом, либо совсем уж отвратительной смесью того и другого. Джеймс стоит на пороге, положив руку на звонок и нервничая сильнее, чем юный парень, который пришёл к своей возлюбленной и боится застать дома её отца.

Встряхнувшись, он звонит.

Ничего не происходит.

Ах, да, звонок же сломан. Джеймс поднимает руку, чтобы постучать. Когда нет ответа, он пытается открыть дверь и обнаруживает, что она не заперта. Таким образом, он позволяет себе войти. Ужасное нарушение правил приличия, но Фрэнсис вряд ли настолько принципиален.

Внутри темно – на мгновение Джеймс задаётся вопросом, есть ли дома хоть кто-нибудь. Но, заглянув в холл, он замечает озерцо света на полу у порога гостиной. Даже если это всего лишь домоправительница, Джеймс оставит Фрэнсису свою визитку в качестве доказательства того, что тот не может, не должен продолжать его игнорировать.

Что-то не позволяет ему позвать хозяев. Возможно, причина в спустившейся на дом приятной тишине, которую не хочется нарушать; или, может быть, всё дело в тёплом спокойствии, витающем в воздухе вокруг него. Ведь в доме очень тепло – это почти невыносимо. Как бы то ни было, что-то заставляет Джеймса молчать, когда он приближается к гостиной, откуда доносится едва слышный шёпот.

Дверь в гостиную приоткрыта. Джеймс поднимает руку, чтобы распахнуть её, но та же самая сила, которая поощряла его молчание, не позволяет ему открыть дверь настежь. Возможно, это лишь желание защитить конфиденциальность Фрэнсиса, но что такого Фрэнсису нужно скрывать от Джеймса?

Вглядываясь в щель между косяком и дверью, Джеймс видит то, что скрывает Фрэнсис.

В гостиной темно, шторы задёрнуты. Единственный источник света – потрескивающий огонь в камине. Как и подозревал Джеймс – комната занята. Но не домоправительницей, а Фрэнсисом и его вездесущим Фицджеймсом.

Это просто прекрасно, что он не позвал и не распахнул дверь, поскольку не может быть никакого сомнения в том, что здесь происходит.

Фрэнсис сидит на стоящем у стены диване, нежной голубой обивкой которого Джеймс восхищался во время своего последнего визита. Удерживаемый сильными руками Фрэнсиса, Фицджеймс сидит у него на коленях, откинув голову назад и демонстрируя свою длинную белую шею.

Тот факт, что оба мужчины обнажены и крепко прижимаются друг к другу, уже достаточно убийственный; но то, как движется Фицджеймс, вращение его бёдер – это убийственно вдвойне.

Джеймс никогда не принимал участия в подобном акте и ни разу не видел, как это делали другие. Он, разумеется, моряк, и поэтому содомия вряд ли настолько удивительна для него. Но он видел, как мужчин избивали за это, и даже видел, как за подобное вешали. Всегда казалось, что это совершаемый тайком разврат, который творится в переулках, на деревянных ящиках, в вонючих борделях.

Но это – не случайная непристойность. Фрэнсис не использует Фицджеймса, так же как Фицджеймс не использует его. Это гораздо ближе к акту поклонения, чем к унижению.

Теперь Фицджеймс вздыхает, и в ответ Фрэнсис проводит рукой вверх по его спине, пока не касается сияющих волос цвета красного дерева. Затем он наклоняет голову Фицджеймса к себе, чтобы его поцеловать.

Джеймсу должно быть противно наблюдать, как Фрэнсис буквально пожирает рот Фицджеймса в опаляющем желанием поцелуе, но Джеймс не может вообразить в себе отвращения к этому. Поступить так было бы лицемерием, разумеется, поскольку Фрэнсис целует Фицджеймса с той же сладкой страстью, с которой Джеймс ласкает Энн.

– Хорошо? – спрашивает Фрэнсис. Его ирландский акцент особенно выражен сейчас.

Фицджеймс дарит ему самую ослепительную улыбку.

– Ммм…

Джеймс готов признать, что Фицджеймс выглядит обворожительно, со всеми его стройными линиями и блестящими волосами, ниспадающими на шею. Но Джеймс смотрит не на Фицджеймса, а на Фрэнсиса. На Фрэнсиса, чья голова откинута на спинку дивана, и который наблюдает за Фицджеймсом с полуоткрытыми губами и настолько искренним и открытым выражением лица, что это почти заставляет Джеймса заплакать.

Теперь Джеймс замечает, что Фрэнсис держит в одной руке член Фицджеймса и гладит его одновременно с томными движениями бёдер.

Ни на секунду он не может перестать думать о том, каково бы это было – испытывать наслаждение от подобных действий Фрэнсиса. Ни разу в жизни другой мужчина не касался члена Джеймса, но в данный момент Джеймс почти чувствует, как Фрэнсис держит эту часть его тела – грубая, покрытая мозолями рука, но прикосновения нежные, а результат – восхитителен.

От подобного соблазна член Джеймса начинает набухать в его брюках.

– Господи боже, – говорит Фицджеймс. Его голос – горловое рычание. – Это… О, _боже_ , Фрэнсис…

Джеймс представляет себя на месте Фицджеймса – _боже, Фрэнсис, прикоснись ко мне, пожалуйста_ – и с ужасом дрожит от нестерпимости своего желания. Конечно, это, должно быть, больно, думает он, быть заполненным в таком интимном месте. Но почему же тогда Фицджеймс позволяет... Нет, не просто позволяет, а упивается этим?

Его член игнорирует вероятность боли, напрягаясь в поисках прикосновения Фрэнсиса. Но будучи лишён этого, он желает, чтобы его ласкали и гладили, чего Джеймс себе не позволит. Он не будет удовлетворять себя на пороге гостиной Фрэнсиса, наблюдая за тем, как этот мужчина до бесчувствия вбивается в другого.

Но как же он этого _хочет_. Его голова кружится при виде картины, предстающей перед ним. У него нет времени на то, чтобы почувствовать вину за своё вожделение, он успевает лишь в достаточной степени признать его и начать контролировать.

Тихие стоны Фицджеймса восхитительны, они почти так же завораживают, как более громкие звуки, издаваемые Фрэнсисом – о, Джеймс слышал, как Фрэнсис стонал от боли, разочарования и отчаяния, но никогда, никогда не было вот так! Он не знал, что Фрэнсис способен издавать наполненные подобным восторгом крики – и когда Фицджеймс снова запрокидывает голову, вид свободной руки Фрэнсиса, блуждающей по коже его возлюбленного, опьяняет почти до невозможности.

Фрэнсис всматривается в Фицджеймса широко распахнутыми глазами и с почти невинным удивлением, как будто он никогда ранее не видел этого человека и вновь считает его прекрасным.

Конечно же Фицджеймс обожает Фрэнсиса, раз тот относится к нему с таким благоговением…

Но вдруг движения Фицджеймса сбиваются, а Фрэнсис кладёт руки ему на бока, чтобы замедлить его темп.

– Джеймс, – говорит он. Когда ответа нет, тон его голоса меняется. – _Джеймс_. Тебе больно?

Фицджеймс тяжело дышит, и теперь не от наслаждения. Его лоб нахмурен.

– Всё хорошо. Я… Это пройдёт.

Фрэнсис игнорирует это оправдание. Его рука тут же тянется к розовому шраму на боку Фицджеймса, расположенному рядом с сердцем и светящемуся при свете камина.

– Здесь?

Фицджеймс кивает. Его смех дрожит и больше похож на всхлип.

– Вся слава, которую этот выстрел принёс мне в кают-компаниях, бальных залах и тавернах, не может компенсировать мне ту радость, которой он пытается лишить меня сейчас.

Судя по тому, как Фицджеймс хвастается тем, как китайский стрелок почти убил его дважды, Джеймс никогда бы не подумал, что рана всё ещё причиняет ему сильную боль. Это любопытно: то, чем Фицджеймс так напыщенно гордится на публике, является глубоко скрытой личной слабостью.

Фрэнсис поглаживает бока Фицджеймса, как если бы ласкал шею нервной лошади. Он издаёт успокаивающие звуки, где-то глубоко в своём горле, – звуки, которых Джеймс никогда ранее не слышал.

– Ложись сюда. Я принесу тебе горячий компресс.

– Нет, – возражает тот.

Фрэнсис уже качает головой.

– Джеймс…

– Нет, Фрэнсис, прошу, я хочу…

Фицджеймсу, очевидно, больше не нужны слова, чтобы прояснить, что он имеет в виду. Фрэнсис долго смотрит на него, а затем кивает, медленно наклоняя подбородок к груди, подчиняясь команде. Джеймс видел этот жест ранее, и он бывал направлен на него самого – и выражал преданность и верность – намного больше раз, чем он может вспомнить.

Фрэнсис поднимает Фицджеймса с дивана, как будто тот ничего не весит. Он несёт его к камину, где опускает на мягкий ковёр. Одна подушка идёт под голову Фицджеймса, а другая – под его поясницу. В своих ласках Фрэнсис источает изумительную привязанность к Фицджеймсу; он целует его в лоб, а затем продвигается ниже, отдавая своё поклонение обеим щекам Фицджеймса, затем – его груди, его животу, его коленям и, наконец, возвращаясь назад, к шраму на его боку.

– Лучше?

– Да. Ты так добр ко мне, дорогой.

Фрэнсис насмешливо фыркает. И это тот Фрэнсис, которого знает Джеймс.

– А теперь закончи то, что ты начал. Не оставляй меня в вожделении.

– Ты _уверен_ , Джеймс?

Фицджеймс издаёт поощряющий звук. А когда Фрэнсис разводит его колени и снова входит в него, этот звук переходит в гортанный стон наслаждения.

– Джеймс, – в голосе Фрэнсиса звучит лёгкая паника. – Тебе больно?

– Нет.

– Скажи мне, если будет. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль. Я не хочу этого, – яростно говорит Фрэнсис.

Фицджеймс лежит перед Фрэнсисом, открытый и податливый.

– Ты никогда не смог бы этого сделать. Хотя, – тон его голоса меняется, становится легче, а на лице появляется озорная улыбка, – полагаю, что смог бы, если бы это было заслужено. Я помню, как однажды получил вполне причитающийся мне удар по челюсти, но это…

– О, перестань болтать, – резко обрывает его Фрэнсис.

Фицджеймс приподнимает брови – это вызов. Фрэнсис хмурится, а затем Фицджеймс вскрикивает, когда тот начинает двигаться. Это почти болезненный крик, но, когда голова Фицджеймса закатывается набок, Джеймс видит его улыбку.

Они начинают это снова, входя в ритм, который постепенно становится всё более быстрым и менее упорядоченным. Фицджеймс отвечает на каждый толчок Фрэнсиса тихим вздохом или проникновенным стоном – он просто замечательно, восхитительно громкий, думает Джеймс. Когда Фрэнсис снова берёт член Фицджеймса в руку, тот практически стенает, впиваясь ногтями в ковёр.

Фрэнсис падает на Фицджеймса, крепко целует его, а тот продолжает всхлипывать.

– Господи, посмотри на себя, – рычит Фрэнсис, выпрямляясь. – Ты так прекрасен, Джеймс.

Спина Фицджеймса выгибается. Совершенно очевидно, что он упивается этим комплиментом так же, как Фрэнсис пил бы виски: быстро, отчаянно и мгновенно желая большего.

Фрэнсис, очевидно, более чем счастлив дать ему это. Он опускается на локти, чтобы пропеть своё восхищение на ухо Фицджеймса:

– Никогда не видел ничего более прекрасного…

– О, Фрэнсис…

– … чем ты, любимый, боже, ты так великолепен, ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я хочу тебя…

Голос Фрэнсиса низкий и грубый, но в нём звучит тихая, искренняя нежность. Джеймс слышал этот тон и раньше – когда они стояли на якоре, а их гамаки висели рядом, и они с Фрэнсисом перешёптывались друг с другом в темноте. О чём они тогда говорили? Это не имело значения. Голос Фрэнсиса был мягким, тёплым и успокаивающим, таким же надёжным, как протянутая во тьме рука.

– Фрэнсис! – Фицджеймс не произносит ничего, кроме имени Фрэнсиса, и его голос звучит почти истерически. Джеймс задаётся вопросом, каково это – испытывать подобный отчаянный экстаз.

– Мой прекрасный, любимый, дорогой, и, господи на небесах, я желаю, чтобы ты всегда был моим…

Фицджеймс не ответит ему взаимностью? Кто-то должен сказать Фрэнсису, что _он_ тоже прекрасен, что им дорожат, дать ему понять, что его обожают, и Джеймс _мог бы_ это сделать, Джеймс знает Фрэнсиса лучше, чем Фицджеймс когда-либо мог бы…

Но Фрэнсис вряд ли обделён. Его лицо расслаблено от наслаждения, его лоб разгладился – он выглядит не десять лет моложе.

Фицджеймс хватает Фрэнсиса за волосы и прижимается лбом к его лбу.

– Боже, я люблю это ощущение, я люблю тебя внутри меня, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя…

– Да, господи, да, Джеймс…

– Скажи мне, что любишь меня, _о, скажи мне_ , Фрэнсис!

– Вечно. Я люблю тебя вечно.

При этом Фицджеймс начинает дрожать, кричит и изливается на свой собственный живот. Пока Фицджеймс причитает от наслаждения, Фрэнсис целует его, а его собственные движения становятся всё более безумными.

И тогда Джеймс оставляет их – что-то внутри подсказывает ему, что он не должен видеть Фрэнсиса в момент оргазма. Есть что-то внутри него, и оно этого не вынесет.

*****

Это очень длинная дорога домой.

Джеймс не может стряхнуть с себя образы Фрэнсиса и его Фицджеймса. И даже что-то большее, чем эти образы – хотя с каждым шагом он убегает от того дома всё дальше, он по-прежнему находится в комнате вместе с ними, окутанный жаром их тел, их стонами и их запахами.

_Фрэнсис, Фрэнсис, Фрэнсис!_

_О, Джеймс…_

Боже, какое несчастье, что они с Фицджеймсом носят одно и то же имя!

Джеймс не уверен, шокирует ли его тот факт, что Фрэнсис занимается любовью с другим мужчиной, или же истинный источник его беспокойства заключается в том, что он _влюблён_ в Фрэнсиса. Или, возможно, что ещё хуже: это знание удивляет его, но не вызывает отвращения.

Фрэнсис никогда не мог бы вызывать отвращение у Джеймса. Джеймс никогда не мог бы обидеть Фрэнсиса, ни за что на свете.

Джеймс его любит. И он знает, что его любовь вернулась, – или, по крайней мере, так было раньше. Возможно, это могло быть что-то большее. Мог ли он когда-нибудь испытать экстаз Фицджеймса? Конечно, и он мог бы отплатить Фрэнсису в тысячекратном размере.

Джеймс задаётся вопросом, был бы он открыт для такого, если бы Фрэнсис относился к нему с той же привязанностью, как к Фицджеймсу? До женитьбы – на Земле Ван-Димена, возможно. Если бы он зашёл в комнату Фрэнсиса и обнажённым лёг с ним рядом, разве Фрэнсис взял бы его на руки и касался бы его столь же нежно, как он ласкает Фицджеймса?

Он представляет Фрэнсиса при свете лампы, раскрасневшегося от напряжения, с прядью волос, падающей на лоб. И теперь не Фицджеймс под ним, а сам Джеймс. Фрэнсис растягивается на нём на койке в капитанской каюте «Эребуса». Джеймс – готовый сосуд, он принимает в себя Фрэнсиса и, в свою очередь, упивается его обожанием.

Неужели подобное на самом деле настолько невероятно? Разве Фрэнсис не называл Джеймса свои самым любимым другом?

В этот момент Джеймса едва не сбивает карета, и это успокаивает его разыгравшееся воображение.

*****

– Святые небеса, – упрекает Джеймса Энн по возвращении. – Ты выглядишь так, как будто увидел призрака. Ты нашёл его?

– Нашёл.

Беспокойство перекашивает её сладкий ротик. Его дорогая жена – она любит Фрэнсиса почти так же, как и он.

– Он нездоров? О, я могу сказать, что это так. Конечно же это не может быть хуже, чем тогда, когда ты нашёл его на льду.

Разумеется, нет. Там Джеймс нашёл Фрэнсиса полумёртвым и цепляющимся за то, что, как сначала подумал Джеймс, было человеческим трупом. Но это тело было изголодавшимся и жалким Фицджеймсом, и Фрэнсис рычал, как волк над своей добычей, когда кто-то пытался того у него отнять.

Джеймс качает головой и улыбается.

– Он здоров, любовь моя. Он… Прости, прогулка была слишком долгой.

Она не настаивает на продолжении беседы, и за её благородство Джеймс любит её ещё сильнее. Она просто целует его и идёт наверх.

*****

Два дня спустя Джеймс принимает неожиданного гостя. Когда звенит дверной звонок, на часах чуть больше десяти утра, а он всё ещё читает газету. Энн идёт встречать посетителя, а Джеймс довольствуется некрологами, и тут раздаётся крик радости.

Энн просто трепещет от восторга, и вскоре его источник проходит в комнату. Несомненно – это фигура Фрэнсиса Крозье со шляпой в руке, и его усаживают в кресло напротив Джеймса.

– Боюсь, я пренебрёг обществом тех, кого считаю своими близкими, – объясняет он, когда Энн их покидает. Он ловит взгляд Джеймса, а руками нервно теребит поля своей шляпы. – И я пришёл, чтобы получить прощение.

– Я всем сердцем верю в то, – говорит Джеймс, наклоняясь вперёд, – что для того, чтобы нуждаться в прощении, сначала нужно совершить грех.

– А разве я не согрешил?

Между ними устанавливается понимание, и Джеймс кладёт руку на колено Фрэнсиса.

– Нет, ты не совершил.

Фрэнсис улыбается, а на его глазах – слёзы.

– Мой дорогой капитан, – говорит Энн, когда возвращается в комнату и видит двух мужчин, торопливо вытирающих глаза. – Джеймс считает, что этого не стоит делать, но я надеюсь, что Вы простите меня, если я познакомлю Вас с парочкой зябликов? Думаю, они могут Вам понравиться.

Фрэнсис выглядит озадаченным, а Джеймс смеётся.


End file.
